


Red Lace

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Red Lace

Rafael glanced up at the sound of a gentle knock on his office door, he’d already sent Carmen home, and the rest of the D.A’s office was basically empty, everyone leaving early or on time for the long weekend. 

“Hey.” He greeted you with a soft smile, “what’re you doing here?”

“Can’t I bring my favourite A.D.A dinner?” You teased as you crossed the room, watching his eyes drag up your body before you settled on the corner of his desk, placing down the bag of take out. Rafael definitely felt his concentration suddenly vanishing from his case, your dress riding even further up your thigh when you sat, the neckline pressing into your cleavage.

“You normally make deliveries dressed like this?” He kissed the back of your hand as you rolled your eyes at his comment.

“I‘m going out with Amanda.” You leant over to kiss his cheek, “figured I may as well make plans since you said you’d be working late.”

“I didn’t realize this was the new fashion trend for single mom’s going out on the town.” He quipped in reference to your partner, knowing Rollins was probably as done up as you. “You sure you aren’t headed into dangerous territory in an unapproved U.C op?”

“Oh don’t scold.” You grinned, tugging him to standing by his tie. “we’re simply doing surveillance while indulging in a few cocktails.” Your hands slid up his chest to loosely link behind his neck, pecking his lips gently.

“I can think of a few things I’d like to indulge in right about now.” He nearly growled.

“Mmm…I’m sure you can Counsellor.”

Rafael met your lips with determination, gliding with eager ease as you opened your mouth to his, greedy to feel his tongue rolling against yours. He quickly slot himself between your legs, his hands groping and cupping at your tits through your barely there dress. Your breath caught in your throat at the feeling, a whine leaving your lips as his mouth broke free of yours, trailing tender kisses along your jaw, nibbling at your earlobe.

“Take off your clothes..right now.”

“Door’s not locked…” you murmured, a hand burying into his hair. He replied with a growl and bit into your neck harder than you expected.

“Fine…” 

His hands dropped from your chest, moving to the hem of your dress, pushing it up around your waist while he tugged you to the edge of the desk. You gasped as he rolled his hips against yours, feeling his growing bulge through his pants. Tugging on his locks you moved his lips back to yours, it was all teeth and tongues, battling for dominance. He settled for pushing down the top of your dress, pulling out your tits, grinning against your lips as your nipples hardened in the cool air before his hands started to tweak at them. Your small moans continued to increase as he toyed with your body, bringing more and more heat to the top of your skin, more dampness to the pitiful excuse of underwear you had on. His hips rolled against you once again, a strong arm wrapping around your middle, holding you tightly to him as he slowly thrusted his clothed cock across your clit. You shivered in anticipation at the feeling, the ache between your legs already begging for him to bury himself deep inside you. Your hand snaked down his body, cupping at his length, pulling a groan from him.

“You know I’m holding back from fucking you over this desk…don’t push your luck.”

“You wanna fuck me over your desk…fuck me over your desk.” You moaned as he bit into your neck, your hands firmly planted on his shoulders, pushing him away slightly, “but I want your cock in my mouth first.”

“ _Fuck_.” His hands were on his belt faster than he could think.

Rafael stepped back from the desk, giving you space to drop down onto your knees, dress still rucked up around your middle, your tits bouncing as you settled on the floor. You sat up on your knees, hands quickly delving him into his briefs to pull his cock out. 

He hissed when you kitten licked at the tip, swirling your tongue around the head, lapping up the leaking pre-cum. You kissed your way from the tip to his balls, sucking one into your mouth, rolling your tongue around it, repeating your ministrations on the other before you sucked both into your mouth. Rafael’s hand came to the back of your head as you licked a broad strip on the underside of his dick, your lips finally wrapping fully around it, swallowing it bit by bit. You slowly worked it into your mouth, teasing him as you bobbed back up and down, each time letting a little bit more of him into your mouth until your nose was buried against his skin, the tip of his cock twitching in your throat. He grunted as your tongue swirled patterns around, tracing the veins while you bobbed up and down, your hand massaging at this balls. Rafael pulled you off with a pop sooner than you’d expected, but the vision of you on your knees with your tits out in his office was nearly too much for you. He captured you in a burning kiss while his hands yanked off your underwear, tossing them to the floor.

“Turn around.” He gruffed and you quickly obeyed. 

A surprised gasp echoed from your lips as his hand found home between your shoulder blades, shoving you down against his desk. His fingers slipped into your cunt, scissoring twisting, ensuring you were ready to take him, your hips pressed back against his hand, groaning for more.

“ _Fuuck…Raf.._ ” You whined in protest when his hand slipped out of you. Though it was _very_ quickly replaced by a loud moan as his cock plunged into you. 

Your hands scratched against the desk at how deeply he thrusted into you, not pausing until he was completely buried into your wet cunt. He paused, hissing at the way your walls wrapped around him, he could feel every little shudder of your walls and god did he ever love it. You rolled your hips back against him, urging him to move. He pulled nearly all the way out before sinking all the way into you again, his hands gripping tightly into your bare hips in an attempt to control himself.

“Raf…please…” you whined. He chuckled darkly, giving your ass a quick swat.

“You want it hard and fast baby?”

“Yes…pleeease…”

You felt him place a soft kiss on your back before he pulled out and thrust so heavily back into you your hips rammed into the side of the desk, a groan escaping your lips. He fucked into you with such carnal desire you could barely handle it, you felt every drag of his cock against your g-spot, each ridge of him making your walls flutter.

“Look how good you take it.” He grunted out, “such a good girl.” He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the image of you being absolutely railed on his desk burning into his eyes, especially after the blow job. Hell he’d been ready to come nearly the instant you walked into his office in that fucking dress. 

Gripping your hip with one hand he continued to thrust into you, moaning at the way your hips eagerly thrust back against his, craving every inch of his cock. His other hand moved around you, quickly finding your clit, pinching it sharply rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Your whimpers began to get louder, breaking into a series of moaned swears bouncing off the walls of his office as your body began to shiver, your hands grasping for anything to cling to as your orgasm shook through your body, your pussy clamping down around Rafael’s cock. His hips began to stutter, his breathing more uneven as your dripping cunt spasmed around him, he slowed his thrusts, letting you fuck your hips back on him through your orgasm before he quickly pulled out, pulling you up by your hair.

“On your knees.” He ordered, “I wanna come on those perfect tits.” You let out a breathless giggle but did as he said. Your heaving chest enough to make his dick twitch again as he fisted it, groaning at how slick it was with your juices. It didn’t take long for him to grunt out, his cum landing on your propped up chest, painting your skin in spurts. “ _Fuck…_ ” he muttered, a hand leaning against his desk to fully support him as he tucked himself back into his pants. 

Rafael’s hand cupped your cheek, thumb stroking it affectionately as he mustered up his best smile for you before he helped you up, handing you a tissue to clean yourself up. You readjusted your dress, smoothing out the skirt, tucking your tits back in and fixing the neckline, double checking in the mirror that you had successfully wiped up all the cum. The last thing you needed was extra teasing from Amanda. He wrapped his arms around you from behind, nuzzling into your body as he kissed the bare skin of your shoulder, smiling at you through the mirror.

“Don’t suppose I can convince you into staying for a drink.” You laughed, turning in his arms, pecking him softly.

“You kiddin’? Amanda’s waiting in the car. She’s already gonna give me hell.” Rafael’s eyes widened and you watched the blush creep up his neck, 

“You could have told me that when you got here!”

“Oh relax.” You kissed him gently, “she knew what she was getting into. I paid for her takeout, she’s fine.” You waved it off, tossing the tissue into the garbage, before kissing him again, “Don’t work too late Mi Amour.”

“I can’t make any promises.” He smirked, “have fun tonight. Stay safe.”

“I’ll do my best.” You pecked at his cheek, “I’ll see you at home.” With a quick wink over your shoulder, you were half jogging out of his office. Rafael shook his head, a smile on his face as he moved to pour himself a scotch before dropping back into his desk chair. His head may have been too foggy to focus on the case, but he could at least enjoy the dinner you’d dropped off in the meantime. It was only when he leant back in his chair, answering a text on his phone that his eyes landed on the lacy red fabric you’d clearly very intently left on his office floor. The cue that his night was _far_ from over.


End file.
